Summer love
by Krystal Angel 17
Summary: Sakura found the perfect man with who she intends to even get married... but what will happen when her boyfriend meets the younger brother? Don’t ask XD
1. Let the game begin

**Disclaimer:** right now i'm writing you from a courtroom where I'm with Kishimoto. We are fighting over the ownership of the Naruto characters. … So I'll tell ya in the next chapter if I own them or not after we receive the final decision so wish me luck ^__^

**Author:** Krystal Angel 17 (well I'm not seventeen anymore … but that's beyond the point here ^_^)

**Genre:** Romance, comedy…. And maybe some angst here and there ^__^

**Story:** Sakura found the perfect man with who she intends to even get married (Geez women _) but what will happen when her boyfriend meets the younger brother??? Don't ask X_X

**Pairings:** Sasu/Saku (sorry minna-san T_T, but don't worry too much … I don't like the pairing so you will see only a little interaction between those two …or ….who knows? ^__^) and of course, the unforgivable Sasu/Naru

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

~Let the game begin~

If I only knew from the beginning what cruel joke the gods planned for me I would have never done that favor for my older sister in the first place.

But how would've? Who would've even guessed that in that fateful summer, in that fateful day I would've meet my first and true love, an prohibited love from so many points of view.

I tried so hard not to reveal my feelings because I knew that my sister will be once again in pain and I swore that I will never see her crying face again, to see her heart broken due to a boy ….

But I couldn't help it.

My feelings were already too deep, in the moment I realized it, so I couldn't stop them.

All of my life I lived in my older sisters shadow, she being the first child, and a girl above that (my folks both wished for a girl) and as an ado to that, the day I was born my mother died.

When I was old enough to understand all of these things I also started to understand the meaning of dad's cold, icy glares that were always directed towards me.

I sincerely couldn't blame him because I also felt at quilt even if my father never said nothing directly to me concerning that day I knew that he was thinking the same way.

Sakura resembled my mom very well and for this father loved her very much and cherished her. My aunt from my father's side, Tsunade, once told me that because sakura looks so alike my mother he once tried to rape her.

Even if he was drunk in that day, confused and heart broken due to the loss, my aunt never found the power within her to forgive his actions and even today she avoids speaking and meeting with him.

Sakura doesn't seem to remember anything, probably due to the shock, but nor Tsunade nor I dare to say a word about the incident.

After seven years of solitude my father remarried a younger woman.

She was beautiful, with blond hair, blue eyes, slim body, slightly tanned delicate and long arms, warm features, gentle and caring and so so on. She was the quite opposite of my mother and that was probably one of the main reasons father married her. He wanted to get over my mother.

And if the chosen one would be alike her, it would only be a replacement and his heart would never heal and so he would never get over her, or so my aunt said

My "mother" noticed father's awkward behavior towards me, and focused most of her attention towards me than my sister, filling this way the emptiness that she sensed in my heart.

But, hey let's just return to the fateful summer thingy already ….. Thank you very much.

As I was saying before I started to get in an angsty mood …

Two moths ago my sister was in pure bliss because she found the prince charming that all the girls are searching for … pfff... weird creatures these women .

I'm pretty sure that our whole lineage knew about the "perfect, beautiful, talented, smart, well-built Sasuke –kun "even if none of them meet him. Even the relatives with who we didn't get so often in contact were aware about his presence in my big sis's life. Jesus!! I already started to hate him.

One day , 22 June , I remember the day perfectly , she asked me for a favor , which I know now, I shouldn't accepted .

But if we were aware of the (bad) consequences when we do something, then we wouldn't do it to begin with (if you get the jig)

I didn't want to do it from the start but she kept wining and begging me so I had no other choice (plus she offered me a box full of ramen! who would deny an offer like that?? I mean... HELLO! It's ramen we are talking about here people)

She asked me to go in her place at the date with the oh-so-perfect because she didn't want to meet with him due to a bad ……… hair day!!?? As I was saying

….. Women _

"Come on Naruto!!! You just go, say "hello "as I learned you "

'Thanks sis, but I'm not a kid anymore _ '

"And then you introduce yourself, because it's polite this way y'know "

'I'm starting to get tired of this '

"And you say that I can't meet him today because I'm sick and we'll meet again tomorrow! Got it? "

"Yes" I sigh

"Then repeat what I just said "

'The hell?? '

"Give me a break"

"Well I gotta make sure that you don't mess things up "

"Bye sis!!!"

"Oh and Naruto he has dark ey- "

'As if I didn't know how he looks by now '

*SLAM*

"What's with the attitude? My ears hurt! Little boys these days "

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

'So could someone please refresh my memory and tell me again what the hell I'm doing in the middle of the summer, in the middle of an extremely hot day, heading towards the middle (ironic) of a stupid park, where is the so-called sanctuary of the lovey-dovey birds (yeah right) instead of being at home, in my big, soft and cozy bed, sleeping? (Hey don't give me the looks now will ya? Some of us treasure a lot their beauty sleep ; even if I'm kinda like the only person that's "treasuring it " until 2 p.m. …. But hey, it's a free world dudes) '

'Geez I swear that there are over 40 degrees outside and I'm melting more and more by the second …. Even my organs are starting to heat up (don't think about naughty stuff now people; I wasn't referring to "her" … "she's" a good and educated "girl" and it's asleep … for the past decades … but that's beyond the point right now) and I'm sweating all over like a damned horse and it's a high possibility that I even smell judging by some of the looks I received.

I hate summer , I hate high temperatures , I hate my sister's boyfriend ( for unknown reasons of course ) and I even hate her for making me do this thing in this shitty weather .

Yup …. I'm finally here … so now what?

I can recognize him even if I catch a glimpse of his face ( trust me on that one *roll eyes* ) but I don't see even a single person that even _might _ resemble the prince charming .

Right about now I think it might be useful a gigantic flag with his name on it so he would notice me from wherever he is or maybe I should use the methods one uses in the airport when meeting with someone unknown.

That would save me in these moments.

Don't know really why but I'm started to get excited for some reasons. It's like a date of some sort and I've never been on one before. No, don't get me wrong now …. I haven't been on a _blind date_ until now … but on _real_ dates with people I _know_ , precisely girls in this case , I was and many times . You have here in front of your eyes the ultimate Casanova. * smirks for himself *

Some butterflies have entered my belly and I close my mouth to prevent some others from entering (yea I sure know this is a damned cliché thing, but us guys use it all the time! I guess it can't be helped) …. And so I have to ask myself … why the hell I'm feeling like a damn girl now? Why am I nervous anyway? This date isn't even for me and among all, the person I'm waiting for it's a bloody boy, for God's sake!!!

But, oh my fucking God. What the hell did happen now? Who, and let me ask you, _who_ turned of that damned light?

Did I forget again to pay the electricity bills or what? I don't get it … usually its "normal shutdown "(1) when you have four unpaid bills (2) and I only have three (hey at least I admit it. I'm sincere; I don't know if I can say the same thing about you) .

Or…. Is it possible that … Oh Jesus … please , oh please ,oh please ,oh please tell me that I didn't die … I don't want to die .

Not here , not now and not at this young and fragile age … for Christ's name I didn't even had the time to leave something behind me as a wife that would mourn my death , a bunch of kids , liabilities ( wait .. I already have those _) and common things like these.

Please God give me another chance, I'm at your mercy, I beg you …. And I know you can because I saw you many times in movies giving random peoples another chance to life.

And if you do that I promise I won't swear again in my whole fucking life …uh sorry about that… the custom was at blame , and I'll be a very good boy from now on , I'll never lie again to my father , like the time when I lied that I was going to the library and instead went with uncle Jiraiya at a whorehouse , I'll eat even my veggies so I won't leave any leftovers from now on , I'll brush my teeth every morning and evening , like a good kid that I am , and never , and I said _never , _will I give Sakura's make up to our dog instead of chewing toys .

Eh?? Whatd'ja say? I'm not dead?? I just fainted?? Well what do ya know?? Keh!!

I mean … hehe … I knew that. I was just trying to kid you all! Gotcha there didn't I?

Oh and about the tooth thingy. So I clear things up. I already do that. Everyday. It's just a figure of speech y'know?

Hey it's true dammit … don't cover your nose on me.

"Oi …. Wake up! Are you alright? "

Uh-la-la who owns that sexy voice that's calling for me?

"Oi, dobe do you hear me? "

On second taught I'll first smack _her_ and then inspect _her_ face (3)

"Hey, can you hear me?"

I can hear you idiot! Loud and clear actually. I just can't answer, my damn mouth isn't opening can't you get it? Sheesh, like you need a doctor to tell you something so random as that! Let me tell you that you must a really stupid person for not knowing at least this one (well that is not really true , but I like speaking bullshit most of the time as you will see in the future)

My, my, my it seems I am being picked up, princess style. This chick is strong, no shit! It's a very pleasant feeling really, so I lean more on the…flat…well built abdomen??

Wait! Stop it here! Where are the soft, juicy bobbies?? What in the world is with these women these days? Jeez!

The next thing I know is that I am being laid down on a soft bed? Or something among these lines. The air is kinda chilly and that gives me a hint that I am not outside anymore. But that popes up the next question. Where the hell am I anyway? O-oh… someone is taking of my clothes! What the fuck are you doing pervert? Trying to rape me while I am unconscious? And this is another dilemma… how come can I speak to myself if I'm supposed to be unconscious? Heh… how should I know?

I feel a wet cloth running all over my body and face and then I found myself under a blanket! Now really man…its summer! Why in the world are you covering me with that? Maybe my hot body is turning you on and you can't resist jumping me, no? Heh…I just know it!

"Hello! Sakura it's me! Look, I know we have been planning this since last week, but something came up and I can't come!"

Wait! What was that? Sakura? My Sakura?

"Are you sure you are not mad? I promise I'll make it up to you another time!"

"Sorry, once again and thanks for understanding! Yea, talk to you later! Bye!"

Ah…and then it clicked! I was in the house of _thy _Sasuke! Heh … some luck I have!

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

: If someone didn't get it  when you are left in the dark... No lights, no electricity no nothing ^__^! Just in case taught to clear it

I don't know if that's true __

Baka Naruto, ne?? what a surprise he'll have ^__^

A/n: Well I know its short … maybe a little too short, but hey bear my idiocy! I wanted to know an opinion or two about this fic so I know if I should continue it or not _

'Til next time guys,

K.S


	2. Playing on unknown territory

**Disclaimer: **I EVEN begged Masashi to give them to me…but he flat out rejected me… Geee….what a gentleman

**Author:** Me, of course! *laughs*

**Story:** Sakura found the perfect man with who she intends to even get married (Geez women _) but what will happen when her boyfriend meets the younger brother??? Don't ask X_X

**Pairings:** Sasu/Saku and eventually the unforgivable SasuNaru ^^

A/N : Hey, guys! Sorry it took soooo long for me to update *bows*! I hope this chapter was worth the wait !

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Chapter two**: Playing in unknown territory

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Now seriously, what is a man to do (a drop dead gorgeous one if I might say so myself) when he wakes up in a totally unknown house, in a totally strain bed, under some sheets that, well you guessed, don't really belong to him?

I don't know what would you guys do, but I sure as hell gonna take a shower(it's hard to admit it but….I.. THY Uzumaki Naruto…smell!!) eventually grab a bite before I make my way out of this place.

Maybe I should wait for the owner and thank him for bringing me here? Or try to repay for his kindness in some way? Or treat him to dinner?

Pfffft….as if!

Man… How much do I like to amuse my own self. I so love my funny side. OH…also the chicks love my funny side.

There is one thing I certainly don't understand. How can you bring in your house a total stranger and leave him by himself? This dude is just to weird for my taste.

A strange noise from upstairs attracts my attention, kinda like water running, and I know deep inside that I shouldn't do this and instead go find the nearest exit but I guess my curiosity brings out the best of me sometimes.

I slowly make my way up the stairs trying to be as quiet as possible in the same time noting the real extent of this house. It didn't strike me at first maybe because I was too confused of my whereabouts and the given situation.

It was actually a pretty large house I noted as I reached the first floor, stylish, with good-taste decorations.

At least the people, or persons living here, judging by its size, are not some serial murderers or some weirdoes that are part of a denomination of some sort, with the entire house painted in black.

A cough emitted from the bathroom attracted my attention, remembering why I was here in the first place.

This makes me a voyeur without a doubt but I can't help myself nor can I back out now considering the fact that in this instant my hand is on the knob, slowly pushing it and cracking the door open.

I let some of the fume exist first so I can get a clearer view of the person that brought me here.

Just one glance and then I'm good to go! I promise.

In all honesty I wasn't lying just now. I wanted a peek and that's that.

But what I didn't expect was to gloat as a maniac at that slim pale-like figure. My eyes where wide open, with disbelief that such a perfect person even existed in this life, let alone being able to stare at it in all it's glory.

The only thought that pasted through my mind in that instant was that I had done something very good and highly appreciated in some other life that I'm rewarded with this.

Look, let me explain something. This is not me right now, do you get it? It's not actually my hobby to peep on people when in the bathroom, and you might not believe it either but this is the first thing I'm doing something as outrageous as this. But ever since I heard that water running some voice kept nagging me, telling me to go upstairs.

Well, I know that by now you are probably accusing me and calling me all sorts of names, but the truth is that jealousy is speaking for you guys.

Because the view I have right in front of my eyes is just breathtaking. He has nice body, not too skinny, but not too built either, just perfect I guess, he has strong and long legs, I think he's higher than me, witch serves my kinky fantasies just right, jet black hair and two delectable butt cheeks that are screaming "Bite me!".

And, oh my, I would just love to dig my teeth in those cheeks.

I feel my hard-on pressing on my left leg and I'm half surprised because this is a first time I get one just by starring at a naked guy.

I know I should be getting the hell out of here but if I move I'm pretty sure that my clothes are going to brush against my hard-on and I don't think I can hold in the gasp. Any kind of a noise is a big no-no because I'm sure it's not going to end very well if this guy sees me starring at him with my dick as hard as a rock.

I could've sworn I saw the guy's hand brushing against one of his nipples, not just in attempt to "wash it clean" and I had to shake my head in order to distinguish the imaginary from reality.

A loud moan was emitted from beneath the shower and now I was positive that I wasn't imagining things. I saw his hand travel down to his navel, brushing slowly the skin around it and with oh so slow motion, as if teasing himself, his hand was making way towards his shaft, not letting even an inch of skin untouched.

It was a very erotic sight to see and I must admit I never saw a man ever jerk himself off in such a passionate way.

I think if he was facing me when doing all this I was already in the ER for an emergency blood transfusion.

I lick my lips as I see the hand reaching its desired location and starting to rub gently the hard muscle making the boy shudder and arch his back.

I no longer feel my brain, I don't know if I even have a brain nor do I know what a brain actually is in this instant because my mind is clouded and my heart is beating at such a high speed that I don't know if it's legal.

Soft moans and whimpers pass throw those delicious lips and what little self control that I had left in me was gone in a blink of an eye.

I open the zipper to my pants, eyes not leaving even for a second the figure in front of me that searched release with such need, speeding up his pumping.

My breath hitched when I touched my shaft and I try to make as less noise as possible, even if probably he wouldn't hear me being wrapped in his own problem.

As I pump faster and faster I trail with my eyes the movement of his hand, trying to pump in the same pace as he is, imagining his hand rubbing me instead of my own.

I was close and I could feel it and by the looks of the guy's face he was also on the verge to cum. Hearing him mutter incoherent words and moaning out loud as he rode his orgasm, I couldn't hold it no longer spluttering my hand and the bathroom door with semen .

This is….odd!!

Now, let me ask you this again.

What is a man to do (a drop dead gorgeous one if I might say so myself) when he wakes up in a totally unknown house, in a totally strain bed, under some sheets that, well you guessed, don't really belong to him, and jerks himself off by watching a total stranger whacking himself ??

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"You got it up for a man?"

"I didn't think the lady across the street really wanted to know this, dammit! Stop screaming!"

"Jesus, Naruto, I know that the four of us made a vow when we were kids to not keep secrets one from another, but I think my virgin ears, would've appreciated if you did."

"What else was I supposed to do, Kiba? I'm confused here and I need help!"

"Ok, Kiba! Pay up!" One of the usual quiet members of the group said.

Naruto watched as his friend fished through his pocket for some money throwing them in the direction of Shikamaru.

"What's this all about?" Naruto asked unknowingly.

"Well," Shikamaru explained "Me and the guys made a bet a few moths ago!"

"Bet? What bet? And why wasn't I informed? I would've joined in gladly!"

"Because, dude, the bet was about you!" Kiba said laughing

"About me? I don't get it!"

"You are troublesome as usual! Myself and Neji here said that you are gay, but Kiba and the rest of our friends said they didn't believe it! So we made a bet!"

"WHAT??? Are you guys serious? I can't believe you did such low thing! HA…doubting my sexuality! As if!"

"I don't wanna ruin your fun, but you just admitted in front of us that you had a hard-on spying on that guy!"

"For your information I wasn't spying on him! I ended there accidentally!"

"Of course you did!" Neji commented

"Out of curiosity…how many peoples entered in this bet?"

"Let's just say that the two of us will have enough money for lunches for the rest of the year!" Neji smiled referring to the winners of the bet.

And then Naruto palled.

_~_~_~_~_~_~

I can't believe I was so stupid as to tell them. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

And they even made a bet. Jesus! Why? Because I never had a real relationship? Is that even a real reason to make someone gay? I've always liked girls, and dated them but nothing serious came out of it…. Ever. I guess it was my fault but that doesn't make me gay.

And the hard-on… I don't really have an explanation for that It just happened..

Actually maybe I have.

I remember once when I was a kid that I had a friend. My very first friend. At first when I meet him I was sure that he had a stick shoved up his ass and in order to prove my theory one day I dragged him in a secluded area with the pretence of a fight.

I pulled his pants down and you could just guess my amazement when none was found.

'Maybe he left it at home today just to fool me' I thought incredulous.

Oddly enough this was the start of a beautiful friendship, of course after I was beaten to a pulp for what I did to him.

As time passed by, our relationship continued to grow and I learned that he wasn't really the bastard I thought at first.

One day, out of the blue, he brought me to the place I brought him 2 years earlier. I imagined he was going to do the same thing I did to him, but he just stood there eyeing me in a strange way, like he was about to cry.

I flinched. I never saw him looking so pitiful and I was starting to worry. Something wasn't right. But I didn't know what.

"I have to go!"

"But we just got here. What's the rush?"

"No. I…. have to go. Far!"

"Far? You are visiting your grandparents again? No problem. I will manage a week without you, bastard-sama!"

"Not just a week!"

"Two then? Eh…this…I will be lonely but no worries go and have –"

"Forever"

" – fun"

I was dumbfounded. I just remained still watching the way his chest moved up and down inhaling and exhaling.

He closed the small gap between us embracing me, whispering that he will be back someday and don't I dare forget him.

Before he departed I thought I heard him murmur a hesitant _'I love you' _but I'm not sure about this one. Maybe I heard it wrong.

After a few years passed I realized that I still haven't forgotten about him and that I had strange dreams that were related to my long gone friend. That was the moment that I admitted that I have feelings for him and I promised that I will wait for him no matter how much time it will take.

I tried. God is my witness that I did.

I started dating all kinds of girls but all I could ever think about was him. When I kissed them, when I hugged them, when I held their hand his image appeared in my head. As if he put a spell on me when he left just to make sure I will keep my words.

And two weeks ago, when I saw that guy in the shower I flinched. I had the sensation that I was watching my childhood friend and I let my feelings get the best of me.

I feel bad using the poor unknowing guy like this, but there's nothing I can do about it now. Let alone the fact that I freaked out and forgot about the mess I made on the dude's bathroom door.

~_~_~_~_~_~

Hearing strange noises he stopped the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist exiting the bathroom.

He spotted something white on his door and kneeled in front of it and took a small amount with his finger. Eyeing it amused he took his finger to his lips.

Removing his finger from his mouth he smirked.

"You are as delicious as I've thought …. Dobe!"

~_~_~_~_~

AN: Hoped you liked it! Reviews are highly appreciated ^^ They always motivate an author ^^


End file.
